


and so, you stay.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: rainy days, oh how sadness is usually associated with an event of bliss for some and horror for others. but for a pair, it is the most wonderful thing to pass by.





	and so, you stay.

**Author's Note:**

> miku n rin r both, 16, because I think it makes sense and bc rin's 'canon' age is 14 I just moved it up to make this story work at its best  
> they r not in a relationship but if it seems like that to u, then, feel free to view this as friendship or romance

What is it like to have a best friend? It is akin to being friends with the sun, someone who always has your back and stays on your side, not because you're friends, but because you would do the same for them. They are your sun, and you are their moon. Friendship is a two-way street, it's the best street there is. Friendships usually go well when you have lots to chat about, people who have similar interests are also good and it's even better if you can respect each other's opinions. The value of human life is truly something, being able to choose who is your best friend and just hang out, be teens, be kids, be whatever you are with the person you trust the most.  
  
Usually, people fall heads over heels for their friends. Some don't, some have an unrequited love and they slowly become fine with that cold hard fact. This sad reality has met Hatsune Miku, who is in love with her best friend, Kagamine Rin. They both go to the same high school (Kibou Sei) and became friends within their freshmen year, clicking together and fitting like puzzle pieces. The duo have changed over a single year, there had been numerous days of drama and going through tough things, friendships breaking and walls crashing down into crumbs. This year is Sophomore year, where education is valued and one musn't slack off as GPAs, tests, assignments, and homework could fall and become lower than 0's.  
  
Today is Friday, which means to Miku, visiting Rin at her home and staying over. To watch movies, maybe finish some homework and be work-free, the possibilities are endless! It's also raining today, which is a bummer, but that doesn't stop her from being overfilled with joy when her final class ends and she rushes out of the classroom before anyone else. It's not her fault that she's overjoyed! Everyone likes to hang out with their best friends all the time, right? If so, then her joy is fine! She fixes the straps of her backpack and soon heads out to the entrance of the school, waiting by a dry area for Rin to come out as well. Miku likes that her parents are fine with her spending time with Rin, they talk about her relationships with boys and how they always leave her no matter what she says or does, it's the best thing being comforted by your friend while tears run down your face.  
  
Hatsune had been spacing out, thinking about her memories with Rin before being jerked back into reality by a tug on her arm.  
  
"Huh?" Sweat begins to show on her face and blush, embarrassed at being caught off guard, mouth agape.  
  
"Seems like someone forgot an umbrella, huh?" Rin points her umbrella up into the air and opens it, putting the handle in Miku's right hand with a pout on her face.  
  
"S-sorry, I was busy trying to be early today and didn't check the weather for today!" Retorts Miku, who finds it funny that she's always holding Rin's umbrellas during these cold times, probably because she's taller by a few inches. It's not that bad being 5'6, just means you are average unless you're a Kagamine, which makes you around, 5'4 or if you're lucky, 5'5.  
  
"It's fine, Miku, just try to bring an umbrella when you see gray clouds in the sky, okay?" Kagamine links her arms with Hatsune and they begin their usual walk down the flight of stairs, the rain becomes background noise to them as they chat about what happened in today's activities. Apparently, Len got detention again and Piko was behind it but didn't get in trouble, some friend fight happened between Teto and Haku, others were fighting over loved ones and whatnot.  
  
"I'm glad we don't fight over each other and that you don't start drama, Miku." Hums Rin as she catches her house in the distance, oh, how nice it is, in this 'hippie' town where we can keep up with the traditions, culture, whatever we need, it's there. She enjoys to link arms or even hold hands with Miku, she knows she's not in love with her, she just loves, the idea, the concept, the whole existence of Miku Hatsune as a friend. In a friend view, because that is the only love Kagamine Rin has ever known. Friendship is some sort of door to love and she is not willing to open that door because one is afraid of what could happen with love inside a friendship that is 'perfect' as this.  
  
"Me too! I'm lucky to have someone like you, Rin!" Hatsune smiles, bright enough to rival the sun. Rin finds the smile, somewhat cute, she believes it is the best thing ever and before the two notice they arrive at Rin's home. It's a heaven, the teal-haired girl thinks, it's a safe place where she can be with Rin and crack jokes with her brother, Len. It's a place where everything is fine and it is not chaotic like her own home with her brother, 'Mikuo', who has become a delinquent.  
  
The duo enter the house and take off their shoes, their arms no longer linked as they begin to race each other up the stairs. It’s good to be childish at around your friends who know every side of you, it just gets a lot off of your chest when you don’t have to act like your age anymore and you are free. It’s a feeling that becomes addictive, but in a good way. Hatsune is laying on Kagamine’s bed whilst the blonde has her head on the latter’s chest, a normal position for them. Another good thing about friendships and being close with them, having the opportunities to be close as you want with consent and knowing it’s okay, it’s never good to overstep boundaries.  
  
“Hey, Rin?” Prompts Miku, who has one hand messing with the ends of Rin’s hair and another laying flat against the covers.  
  
“What is it, Miku?” Whispers the latter, her voice sounds tired, perhaps today they’ll just take a nap while the rain drizzles softly to create peaceful white noise.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you for being my friend for so long, I have no idea what or who I would be without you.” She hums, pink coloring her cheeks and a grin slowly spreads across her face. It feels good to say that, as if a huge weight were lifted off her chest. It’s not like she confessed, because Miku has a strong gut feeling that her romantic feelings are not returned and she’s fine with that.  
  
“You’re welcome... Miku. Same to you, you complete me in all the ways a best friend does. I love you, as a friend, Hatsune.” Rin’s mind is in the space between unconscious and conscious, but she tried to express her heart and she thinks she did her best job. It’s always hard trying to be honest with friends, depending on the subject. With some things, it’s easy and others, it is not.  
  
“...I love you as a friend too, Rin.” Miku does not understand if she should feel sad, because this is not like any other relationship she has been in. When she dated Kaito, she didn’t feel, anything, she just couldn’t bring herself to say no. But now when it’s her heart, feelings, on line, she understands the other side of the story. It’s not sad and Miku won’t allow her feelings to get in the way of this friendship, she’ll accept it and slowly push these feelings down even if they keep rising up like the sun.  
  
Silence falls comfortably and all is still, soft breathing can be heard if you listen faintly. It’s relaxing and refreshing from the many environments Miku has been and her heart cannot help but skip a beat in rhythm with Rin’s breathing. Maybe she’ll doze off too, in a world where she doesn’t have to worry about her brother and Rin returns her feelings, a world where everything is fine in her eyes.  
  
Her eyes close and she feels at peace, Miku desires to stay here forever. It is because of the aura of this place and how peaceful it is. Soon, she’s dozing off with a small smile on her face and the rain outside is soft and life comes all together in washed up memories.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvzBWFGEz8M  
> value your friends  
> I haven't done anything like this story rin has done so sorry if they seem a bit weird  
> how do i write vocaloids help  
> chapter 3 of that karaoke story will come within a few days  
> goodnight reader


End file.
